Various methods of insect population control exist. One particular method, generally referred to as the “sterile insect technique,” includes introducing large numbers of sterile male insects into an insect population. As a result, female insects in the population may be more likely to mate with sterile males and thus are less likely to produce offspring. This reduction in the number of offspring may result in the population ultimately being eliminated or otherwise being brought down to acceptable levels.